


Flirting with your alien girlfriend

by Captain29thegamer



Category: Laremmy - Fandom, Lars Barriga/emerald - Fandom, Steven Universe (Cartoon), lars x emerald - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Flirting, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Romantic lines, valientines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 17:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14049123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain29thegamer/pseuds/Captain29thegamer
Summary: After Escaping  homeworld , Lars and his crew along with emerald his new found girlfriend, the newest addition to the team , setting off towards earth to live a new peaceful life.One day( its Valentine’s Day )emerald questions Lars on the humans strange behavior?This is my first writing storyThis will be a short story , these are my favorite flirty, cheesy, romantic linesPlease no hate comments for lar x emerald, if you hate the ship that’s your opinionThank you for reading





	Flirting with your alien girlfriend

Lars - It’s Valentine’s Day and going to spend the day explaining how humans flirt, eat chocolate with each other, apparently gems on homeworld never had a holiday for love or anything for that matter, that’s what emerald said to me back on homeworld, so here it goes

Do you know any good bakeries around? Because I’d love to have a cutie pie like you.  
Do you have a band-aid? Cuz I scraped my knee falling for you.  
If kisses were snowflakes, I’d send you a blizzard.  
Can we just make out already?  
Let’s commit the perfect crime I’ll steal your heart. You steal mine.

Emerald- so this is flirting , you humans are amusing  
Lars - I still have more lines  
Emerald- alright 

Where’s your favorite place in the world? Because mine is being right next to you.  
You like a dictionary, you add meaning to my life  
I wonder what our children will look like ( shout out to Zara-ro)  
Do you want to see a picture of a beautiful person ( holds up a mirror)  
Your like the lyrics to my favorite songs, hard to forget and always on my mind.  
On a scale of 1 to 10 , you’re a 9 & I’m the 1 you need  
Excuse me I lost my teddy bear , can I sleep with you.  
( its nightfall)  
Why can’t I see the stars tonight ( I don’t know ) because you outshine them  
I thought happiness stared with an h. Why does mine start with u.  
( holds up a pizza box with writing on the inside) will you be my wife or is this too cheesy?  
No amount of coffee could keep me awake like you do.  
Thank you for reminding me what butterflies feel like.

Emerald- offcolor lar , you are the strangest, sweetest organic life form I ever met  
Lars - why thank you


End file.
